Housings for electronic devices, such as notebook, notepad and smartphone enclosures, can benefit from certain mechanical properties. For example, industry trends benefit from housings that are thin, light-weight, and can be manufactured at low cost. In an attempt to meet industry demand, a variety of materials are used for electronic device housings. However, efforts to make thinner and lighter housings using different materials and production methods have resulted in undesirable performance and cost tradeoffs.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,372,495 discloses a housing for an electronic device or other object formed in a layered configuration. The layer or sandwich construction imparts strength and rigidity while decreasing the overall weight to the housing. The case/housing may have a first layer and a second layer formed from a first material. The case may also include a core formed from a second material. Where the first layer may be bonded to a top surface of the core and the second layer may be bonded to a bottom surface of the core.
WO2013070447 discloses a photovoltaic module, comprising a transparent superstrate; a backsheet, wherein the backsheet comprises a core layer comprising a core composition formed from a first polycarbonate comprising dimethyl bisphenol cyclohexane carbonate repeat units and bisphenol-A, wherein the first polycarbonate has the structure wherein the dimethyl bisphenol cyclohexane carbonate repeat units are present in an amount of 10 wt. % to 50 wt. %, based on the total repeat units in the core composition; and a second polycarbonate selected from the group consisting of a bisphenol-A polycarbonate homopolymer, a polyphthalate carbonate copolymer, polycarbonate copolymer comprising 2-phenyl-3,3-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl) phthalimidine carbonate and bisphenol-A carbonate repeat units, a polycarbonate copolymer comprising bisphenol-A carbonate and tetrabromobisphenol A carbonate repeat units, and combinations comprising at least one of the foregoing; and a photovoltaic cell between the superstrate and the backsheet.